


A quiet interlude

by Tilperiel



Series: Silver & Gold [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Ficlet, First Age, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: A stolen afternoon of peace within TumladenWritten for B2MEM Bingo Day 6Card #127: O68 Perfect Commotion of Silk





	A quiet interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A re-working of a wip that's been sat in drafts for about five years - I'd ask for forgiveness for the cheesiness but these two deserve a moment to be happy and young

“Cheat!"

"Nay! We didn’t make any rules!”

Glorfindel laughed and tried again to pull his now thoroughly uninterested horse away from the apple thrown down for her as Ecthelion galloped away. Finally he managed to get her to move and gently spurred her on to try to catch him, though he knew there was no chance.

Reaching the stream which marked the finish line of their race and they came to a stop, both lords laughing and he poked the mare lightly with a ‘greedy!’ as he dismounted.  
“So, you win,” he shook his head and flopped down on the bank, “you’d best come and claim your prize.” He waggled his eyebrows cheekily and laughed again, removing his boots to dangle his feet into the water to cool.

Ecthelion joined him, draping his arm over his shoulder and leaning against him. They were both more than happy to be out in the valley, warm and bright and all alone. Joining hands and they removed to the shade of a small copse of trees, where long branches waved a gentle swish in the breeze, a relaxing sound of the whisper of leaves.

A small happy sigh and Ecthelion leaned into Glorfindel’s shoulder, took up his hand and pressed a kiss to the back. A low chuckle and Glorfindel turned in his embrace, a hand sliding into his hair and hummed low as he leaned to claim his lips.

It was inevitable really. Alone and relaxed and with time to spare. The grass was long and soft in the clearing and unobserved as they were, the scent of the crushed blades rose about the two as they rolled together upon it. Sliding of silken shirts that were unbuttoned and discarded along with the rest of their clothing and soon there was nothing between them. First golden hair cascaded down over pale shoulders and then dark in turn, as they kissed and caressed, pressed together, as soft moans filled the late summer air along with the birdsong.

  
“My beautiful Ehtelë.” Glorfindel looked down upon him, taking him in and feeling his heart lifting. He would never love any other in this way in all his long years, bound to him forever in that twisting of fate.

“I love you.” A small vial quickly retrieved was pressed into his palm and the scent of sweet roses joined the fresh green of the grass, as oil was poured.

  
Lips slightly parted, eyes nearly closed; Ecthelion lay with a soft blush to his cheeks whilst Glorfindel’s looked on with a darkened gaze. Bitten lips from need he sat back on his heels and smiled gently at the soft whimper that came when he moved away.

Words of endearment and deep feelings of devotion were exchanged as Glorfindel pressed forwards and they moved as one with practised ease. Closed eyes, heady kisses, each one’s rapture adding to the other. A shift of position and pressing in deeper, asking for more wordlessly. Finding that place deep within, growing waves towards completion and when they were lost in the moment and each other they would tip over the edge and time would stand still. Clinging to one another, names upon each other’s lips and lying still, the rush of emotions and euphoria of love washing through them both.

  
Glorfindel rolled to the side and pulled Ecthelion with him, not wishing to let him go. The grass was flattened now, but grew long still around them and the sun shone brightly, a shaft through the trees and catching the pair as they lay in the private space of their own making.

For a while they would drift in dreams, dozing in one another’s arms; their only cover the deep and rich blue and the white with shining golden thread of the silken shirts that now covered them, in the safe haven they had found and would protect with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, catch me on goldenglorfindel on Tumblr


End file.
